Trust
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Sometimes you lose the trust of a friend. But sometimes it is the trust of a friend, that helps you through hard times. Gibbs/Abby, M to be save.


SE06EP03 - quote Gibbs: **"****Trust - loyalty: they're important."**

Trust.

Gibbs returned to his desk after talking with Leo, who was the leader of the NCIS since about five months.

Five months that he had survived without Jen.

Five months since she had decided to die alone, out there in the desert.

Since her decision not to trust him, but his tutor Mike. And now another good friend had betrayed his trust and friendship, too.

Gibbs mind kept in thoughts, he put his gun at the usual place and sat down at his desk. The head in his hands he didn't even register the bing of the elevator and was surprised to feel two hands resting on his shoulder.

"You look tensed, boss-man."

"Yeah, Abs. I am."

There was a long silence between them, while Abby let her hands wander over his brief shoulders and tried to massage the tension away.

"Come."

Trust.

Her voice was too small to be caught by the observation system in the bullpen. Her hands left his shoulders and on the way to the elevator she didn't turn around once - she knew exactly that Gibbs watched her leave.

And she knew what we was up to.

If he was about to work on the boat, get drunk in order to get over the pain of being betrayed by one of his oldest friends, he wouldn't come over.

But if he was in the mood for company, he eventually would.

Trust.

There had been several nights in which the NCIS agent, Gunnery Sergeant a.d. and successful investigator Leroy Jethro Gibbs had committed his weakness to her.

It never went father than a cuddling, stroking hands to calm him down and some seriously sweet kissing, but for Abby it felt just like a great gift.

Gibbs wasn't a man, who allows himself to show emotions very often. He controlled his manner most of the time, and the side of her boss-man, she was about to see in one of these moments, scarred the hell out of her, but also created a strong feeling of being connected to him.

Trust.

Abby took the fastest way to her one-room-apartment and opened the door. Without any hesitation she began to undress herself, while making the way to her dresser. Bare-naked she opened it and pulled out a pyjama with little rabbits on it. Then she was out for a shower.

After showering and wrapping herself in the soft material of the pyjama she began to tidy up the small room. It was mapped with Caf-Pow! cups and her clothes were scattered all over the floor. If Gibbs was about to show up, he wouldn't be bothered by her mess.

About an hour later she heard a barely audible knock on her door. Even if he had a spare key, he always left the option to her to left the door blocked against him. With a small smile at the thought Abby opened the door.

"Hey." His voice was low.

"Hey yourself."

Abby s voice was way more vivid, but nevertheless the joy of seeing her was visible in his deep eyes.

"Come on in. Make yourself at home."

Trust.

Gibbs followed the dark-haired Goth into her apartment. He knew what it looked like, so he didn't spent time on wondering about the wooden coffin in the back of the room. Abby had always been a bit different. He didn't mind. Even more: He quite liked it. He noticed the childish pyjama, but that was part of Abby, too.

Abby was his girl, his Goth, his little forensic princess. The small kisses on cheeks and her forehead meant more than usual care. In a way, he was in love with the young Goth-queen, but there never had been the need to say it out loud. Abby knew it and felt the same for him.

Trust.

Nearly every time they met in her apartment or the basement of his house, they started talking, sometimes drinking and ended up cuddled together in a amicable way, nothing but silence and the nearness to the other living body to comfort them.

This evening, there was no drinking.

Neither Gibbs nor Abby felt up to it. All they needed - all Gibbs needed now - was the comfort that he hadn't lost all the trust and loyalty of his friends. He had friends, who would never betray him: Tony, Ziva, Mike, Ducky - and Abs.

While they both sat in silence, Jethros thoughts wandered back to the first time, he came to Abby.

It had been after a hard week, where they weren't able to solve a case and the day of death of his former family band together. He was about to break and Abby saved him. Offered her arms, her warms and her love to him, even if she didn t knew of Kelly and Shannon.

Trust.

Gibbs forced himself to smile a little in order to calm Abby down a bit, because since minutes her glance had been more than worried.

"It's okay, Abs."

"No, it isn't and you know that, boss-man.

"Stop calling me that."

"But you are - my boss."

"Yeah, kind of figured that out quite a while ago. But this isn't work."

"Understood, sir!" Abby s right hand flew to one side of her head in a salute.

"Abs." His voice was enlarged by a warning tone.

"Okay."

Abby made her way from the bed, where she had been settled on, to the couch her boss-man was sitting on at the moment. Again her hands found his tensed shoulders.

"You're tensed."

"Mhm."

"I can handle it, if you want."

"Sure."

Trust.

The next minutes went by with rubbing, massaging and kneading. A low pour escaped Jethros lips and Abby had to laugh at the sound of the feline pour.

"You're sure you weren't a cat in a previous life?"

A nod was the only answer.

His eyes were closed and he concentrated on the movement of Abbys hands. Her finger at his neck felt amazing. It was long ago that he had been able to feel the warmth of someone so near to his body.

With a small sign he rested his back against the soft material of the backrest.

Trust.

"That feels great." He admitted honestly.

"I know."

He could hear the smile in her words. As he knew Abby, she was about to get at something else this night. This assumption was confirmed, when he felt her hands wander in wider circles.

"You know that I could give you more than a backrub, Gibbs." Her voice was full of self-confidence and he smiled at it.

"Yeah, I know."

"Aaand?", she stressed the a into a long, impatient sound.

"And I am not going to take advantage of it." He concluded.

"Oh." Abby couldn't hide her disappointment properly.

"Why is that?"

"Work?"

"Mhm." It was obvious that she didn't take that for a pivotal answer.

"Me being as twice as old?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me."

"Gibbs..."

It became obvious that something had to be said: "I love you, Abs in a special way. And you know that. But I could be your father and it would be wrong to..."

"To do what?" She didn't even think of letting him off the hook.

"...to get intimate with you."

"Don't you think we are already very intimate with each other?" Abby s face was nothing but a tempting smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, and I am about to get down to business with you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Trust.

The sound of his full given name from the woman s lips made his heart jump a little. Of cause it felt great, to be with her. He loved to hold her in his arms, or being hold by her. But more? Yes, he definitely loved sex. But he wasn't about to take advantage of the younger woman s body.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I just know, Jethro. I am a hundred percent sure."

"You know, I could always stop you." A swing of an arm, an ably grasp and he would have full control of Abby.

"You wouldn't - trust me on that."

Trust.

With that she lowered her head and her mouth touched the soft skin at his neck. She arranged tiny butterfly-kisses all over his neck and throat, leaving him stunned.

Her warm mouth, her wet lips at his neck, her breath in his ear. It was almost too much to take. With a rapid grasp at her hips he had her turned around and positioned on his lap.

"Mhm." Was all she was able to say, before her mouth was captured by his. Yeah, this time they wouldn't stop at kissing.

Trust.

This time, Abby was going to try everything on Gibbs, she had learned over the past few years.

Tonight, Gibbs was all hers.

Trust.


End file.
